All Turned Around
by Kat198
Summary: Brooke Davis is a social outcast, but what happens when she becomes the object of a bet by her long time crush Lucas? Throw in his devious and manipulative sister Peyton Sawyer, Best friend Nathan Scott and you have some major Drama!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: ok so I know I have to work on my other story, but this idea came to mind last night and just will not leave me alone! So I figured maybe if I at least write it then hell it will be slightly out of my head!  
  
Summary: Brooke Davis is a sweet and innocent girl, what happens when she becomes the object of a bet by her longtime crush Lucas Scott?  
  
Background: Nathan and Lucas are best friends but ARE NOT brothers. Peyton and Lucas are brother and sister so Lucas's last name is Sawyer. Peyton DETESTS Brooke.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Brooke Davis crawled out of her bed in her incredibly lavish room. She stretched and rolled her neck from side to side trying to get the kinks out. Brooke jumped out of bed in shock when she realized she only had 20 minutes before she was going to be late for school.  
  
Brooke grabbed a pair of faded jeans and a red sweatshirt, threw her hair in a ponytail and straigtened her black rimmed glasses.  
  
"Mom! I'm leaving! I will be back late tonight!", Brooke shouted.  
  
"Okay sweetheart!"  
  
Brooke jumped into her Acura SLX a gift from her father in an attempt to make is daughter fit in a little bit better with the kids from school. Brooke didn't want to tell him that his little girl was going to be the school outcast pretty much with our without a fancy car. But hey what girl turns down a brand new car?  
  
xxx  
  
Lucas Sawyer ran a hand through his messy blonde locks as he stood outside of the school talking and messing around with his friends. His sister was once again making out with her boyfriend one of his friends from the basketball team Jake Jagelski.  
  
"Luke!", shouted Nathan Scott, "Sup man?" Nathan had his arm wrapped around his girlfriend Haley James' waist and pumped fists with Lucas.  
  
"Not too much man. Are we still having that party tonight? At your place?" Lucas asked.  
  
"What kind of stupid question is that Luke?" Nathan responded, "Of course we are, 9:30 don't be late!"  
  
Haley laughed at Nathan's response and smiled at Lucas.  
  
"Well, look what the cat dragged in!" Peyton Sawyer said snidely pointing to Brooke's form as she trudged up the high school steps back pack in hand.  
  
"I swear does that girl even realize what a disgrace her appearance is?", Haley responded cruelly.  
  
Lucas and Nathan just looked Brooke up and down and rolled their eyes. They didn't really understand what Haley and Peyton had against Brooke but they weren't going to question it, after all it's not like their circles would ever meet.  
  
xxx  
  
Brooke ran into her advanced chemistry class a little late , her tutoring session with Jake Jagelski ran a little late.  
  
"Ah Ms. Davis so nice of you to join us."  
  
"Sorry Mr. Taylor." Brooke mumbled.  
  
"As I was saying I have assigned your project partners and they go as follows: James Terrill and Amanda Parker; Peyton Sawyer and Steve Adams; Haley James and Brooke Davis...."  
  
Brooke looked over her shoulder where Haley was sitting. Haley sneered back at her.  
  
"Great!", Brooke thought bitterly, "I am going to end up doing this project all on my own. Just great!"  
  
A/N: Well what did you think?? I think it kinda sucks and I don't even know if I am going to continue it but if u have any feedback or advice I would truly appreciate it !

Kat


	2. Ch 2

A/N: Wow...I cannot thank you all enough for the great reviews you gave me! It made me want to write more for this story! And for those of you who are reading Secrets Revealed as well the 4th chapter is on its way but I still have to do some major writing and major tweaking with it. Hopefully it will be out by next week! Anyways on with the show! Btw writing conversation with all the quotes and what not has been driving me nuts! So I decided to do conversations in script formats hopefully it makes sense to everyone.

Chapter 2  
  
After her Physics class Brooke went about her day as usual going to all of her classes, eating by herself in the cafeteria, and helping out at the Tutoring Center during her free period. Since school had ended Brooke had two options go home and start her Physics project or go to the school library and start her Physics project. She figured since she had already told her mom she would be home late it would be a better idea to work in the library, besides she had a tendency to get distracted by other things when she was at home like...other homework.  
  
Brooke sighed as she cracked open her Physics book doing this project on her own was going to seriously hinder her schedule, but it's not like she could expect Ms. Popularity Haley James to step down from her throne and work with the common people.  
  
H: Oh good you're here!  
  
Haley dropped her books down on the table and plopped into the seat across from Brooke.  
  
H: I wasn't sure if you would be here but I figured where else would you go? And lo and behold here you are!  
  
Haley smiled exuberantly as though she had made a huge discovery. Brooke frowned at Haley her initial shock at her stomping up to her wearing off.  
  
B: umm I don't mean to be rude, but what the hell are you doing here?  
  
H: Working on our physics project of course. What'd you think – that I was going to make you do it on your own?  
  
Brooke looked at Haley and nodded furiously.  
  
B: I pretty much assumed.  
  
H: Look Brooke let's get something straight, I am just as smart as the next girl and I refuse to allow anyone else to do my work for me. In fact I think it would be better if we just researched on our own and came to our own conclusions about the topic.  
  
Haley exhaled a deep breath and attempted to stare Brooke down.  
  
B: Sorry, I just assumed...  
  
H: Well you assumed wrong, now lets get this done I have better things to do with my time then to hang around with you.  
  
B: Fine, whatever.  
  
Brooke and Haley worked in silence for about fifteen minutes each girl glancing up at the other to see where in the text book they were.  
  
H: Umm Brooke?  
  
B: Yes?  
  
H: What's this project on again?  
  
B: Thermal dynamics.  
  
H: Oh...  
  
B: It's in chapter 14.  
  
H: I knew that!  
  
Haley started flipping through her book again with her face scrunched up in concentration. Brooke adjusted her glasses and lowered her book.  
  
B: Still think we should do this separately?  
  
H: God no!  
  
Brooke chuckled a little and smiled brightly.  
  
B: Maybe we should set up some times to get together and work on this outside of school.  
  
H: Fine but I have a busy schedule so it has to fit around it.  
  
Brooke raised her eyebrow and shrugged at her.  
  
B: Fine by me.  
  
Haley pulled out her palm pilot and began perusing her schedule over the next few weeks.  
  
H: Ok well I am free tomorrow from 5:30 – 9:30 in the evening.  
  
B: I'm not. I have plans  
  
H: Ummm...ok then how about on Wednesday after school.  
  
B: I can only do that for a couple hours. What about Thursday, I have a free period if you can work during that?  
  
H: Yeah, sure I guess. Well anyways I have to go Nathan's waiting for me.  
  
B: Ok.  
  
Haley gathered up her stuff and walked out of the door without a backwards glance. Brooke rolled her eyes, and began to pack up her stuff when she noticed that Haley had left her palm pilot back on the library table. Brooke grabbed and figured she would drop it off at Haley's house after dinner. There was no reason why she should have to run after her when she could return it at her own convenience.  
  
Outside Haley's House  
  
Brooke nervously hopped from one foot to another as she stood outside Haley's home. She was trying to work up the courage to ring the doorbell when she heard someone come up behind her.  
  
L: Are you planning on standing there all night?  
  
Lucas Sawyer stared at the petite brunette in front of him.  
  
B: umm no I was just...waiting for someone to open the door.  
  
L: It generally helps if you ring the door bell.  
  
Lucas reached over and run the doorbell once. Brooke blushed furiously and racked her brain for something intelligent to say. But before she could open her mouth to say something even more embarrassing the door swung open revealing Haley James. She was wearing a black miniskirt and a low cut red top.  
  
H: Lucas! Brooke? What are you doing here?  
  
B: Oh, umm you left this in the library today. Brooke held out the palm pilot and nervously brushed her hair out of her eyes I thought I should return it.  
  
H: Thanks! Haley grabbed the palm and turned it over in her hands I thought I had lost it and my dad would flip if he had to buy me a new one.  
  
B: Yah well that's why I came...Anyways I better go.  
  
Brooke started to walk back towards her car when Haley called after her.  
  
H: Brooke!  
  
Haley ran down the sidewalk till she reached Brooke's car.  
  
H: Thanks, seriously I really appreciate that you brought this back – not a lot of people would do that.  
  
B: No problem, I will see you tomorrow for the project right?  
  
H: Yah, in the library.  
  
Brooke hopped back into her car. For the first time she felt more like a person and less like a social pariah. Not too mention Lucas Sawyer had spoken to her, it was like a dream come true. Nothing would be able to ruin that moment for her. Nothing.  
  
**A FEW WEEKS LATER   
**  
Brooke and Haley managed to finish the project working together and surprisingly the two girls had a lot in common. Haley had a new respect for Brooke, realising that she was more then just a book worm. She took dance classes, she tutored and regularly volunteered at Habitat for Humanity. Brooke also realised there was another side to Haley, one that didn't involve a thirst for popularity. Haley James was actually kind, and one of the smartest girls Brooke had ever met. With most of these misconceptions righted the two managed to get along, but a friendship was out of the question after all a social queen didn't trade circles with a social dunce. And it't not possible for a social pariah to become a social butterfly in a matter of days...is it?A/N: Sorry that I didn't get into a lot of detail in this chapter but I need to set some things up for the next chapter. So just for a little background the next chapter jumps ahead a little bit, about a month and Haley and Brooke aren't friends but they are friendlyish, and there is a reason that it seems like Peyton is out to get Brooke and I promise it will be addressed. But until then PLEASE review. I have to know what you think!  
  
Coming up:  
  
_"How do you get rid of an enemy?"  
  
"Easy, destroy them."  
  
"But how do you destroy someone who has no friends?"  
  
"Bring them in and then kick them out."  
  
"Lucas, I bet that you can't turn a social outcast into Ms. Popularity"  
  
"Name the girl, and I'll do it...as long as the stakes are right."  
  
"Brooke Davis, and if you lose, you buy me a new laptop"  
  
"If I win, you fund my ski trip."  
  
"Done!"_


	3. ch3

A/N: Thanks SO much for all the reviews, you have no idea how much I appreciate your support! I love to hear what you guys think, and I love to hear your ideas. I hate to say it though, college is starting up again for me and I probably will not be able to update this story or my other stories as often as I would like or as often as you would like but I promise I will as frequently as possible! Anyways on with the show.

**One Month Later**

B: Jake your writing has improved by leaps and bounds which is great, but you keep making silly grammatical errors.

J: I know – it's just that most of the time it makes sense in my head.

Brooke rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation.

B: Try to read it to someone else before you turn it in. Or you could read out loud. If you read it out loud chances are you will catch most of the errors.

J: Thanks Brooke, I really appreciate all of this.

Brooke flashed him a wide smile.

B: No problem Jake, it's my pleasure. Besides you laugh at all my grammar jokes!

Jake laughed and smiled before bending his head back over his spiral to continue his assignment. He loved his time at the tutoring center. Actually to be more accurate, he loved his time with Brooke. He felt like whenever he was with her he didn't have to be Mr. Major Basketball star – he just had to be himself. More than anything Jake wanted to ask Brooke out but until he and Peyton broke up he would have to settle for just spending time with her.

Peyton ran a comb through her perfect curls; she was the picture of perfection. Perfect white teeth, perfect hair, perfect skin and of course the perfect boyfriend. Peyton Sawyer had it all and she never intended to lose it. Especially to someone like Brooke Davis. Jake thought that Peyton didn't see the looks that Jake was giving to Brooke, but Peyton saw it, and it pissed her off. Nobody stole anything from Peyton, nobody.

Phone Conversation

_P: How do you get rid of an enemy?_

_Other Person: Easy, you destroy them._

_P: But what if they are a social outcast. They don't have anything to destroy._

_Other Person: Evil Laugh you make them one of your own, and then cast them out._

_P: Is that even possible?_

_Other Person: You would doubt me?_

_P: I guess not..._

Lucas: PEYTON! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THE BATHROOM!

P: Ugh – I gotta go, talk to you later, k?

Peyton swung the door to the bathroom open to find a very disgruntled Lucas standing outside the door.

L: Seriously Peyton, Mom has been shouting your name to come down to dinner for the past 15 minutes.

P: Whatever...

Peyton closed the bathroom door behind her and started to follow Lucas downstairs to dinner when she got an idea.

P: Luke?

Luke turned around slightly exasperated with his sister.

L: What?

P: What do you think it takes to be as popular as we are?

Lucas smirked widely.

L: Well that all depends, people have to like you, but they also want to have to be you. It just has to do with the crowd you hang with.

P: So you are saying that if you started hanging out or even dating a loser then within weeks they would become popular? Just because you are? I don't know I think that's bull shit. **Peyton leaned against the wall waiting for Lucas's retort**

L: You want to test the theory? Lucas was never one to back down from a challenge and it sounded like Peyton was getting ready to make one

P: Luke, I bet you can't turn a social outcast into Miss Popularity.

L: Name the girl and I'll do it...as long as the stakes are right.

P: Brooke Davis...and if I win, you buy me a new laptop.

L: If I win you fund my ski trip.

P: Done!

Peyton practically skipped down the stairs to dinner, a plan was forming in her mind, and now she had a way to execute it.

**The Next Day**

It had been a long day at school for Brooke. She had taken two tests and her English teacher had given them a pop quiz over the reading that she had barely skimmed. In short school had seriously sucked and it didn't look like it was getting any better.

Brooke was standing at her locker trying to get out her Calculus book, it was stuck behind all of her other books for school and she was having trouble balancing her backpack on her knee, holding the locker door open with one hand, and trying to pull the book out of the locker. When she thought she had finally gotten a grip on the book, Brooke yanked hard, causing her to lose her balance and end up flying backwards into something very solid.

L: Are you ok?

Lucas supported Brooke's upper body with one hand to keep her from falling on the ground. When Brooke felt her body go back to being normal she pushed off from Lucas and turned around to face him.

B: I'm ok, thanks for catching me.

Lucas smirked and picked up the calculus book that had fallen out of her hands when they collided.

L: I think you dropped this. You may need it to study for our test next week.

Brooke's body tingled when their fingers brushed, and she felt her self go weak at the knees when he smiled at her.

B: Probably, but the test shouldn't be so bad, I mean it's only derivatives. And if you think about it derivatives are only the slope of the equations. It's integrals that are going to be harder, I mean finding the equation from the slope can be kind of misleading.

Brooke kept rambling, she couldn't help it. Lucas Sawyer was standing in front of her in loose fitting dark jeans and a blue shirt looking utterly delectable. At least his eyes hadn't glazed over in boredom.

Luke tried not to smile at Brooke's rambling but the fact that she was talking about derivatives showed how affected she was in presence. This was going to be the easiest bet ever.

L: Are you going to the basketball game?

Luke interrupted Brooke's diatribe about calculus.

B: Umm, I don't think so. I am not really a sporty girl or anything.

L: You should go; it would be cool to see you at the game cheering me on.

Lucas stepped forward a little bit causing Brooke to step back till her back hit the locker behind her.

B: Like I said, umm I don't really do the team sports thing.

Luke placed one of his hands beside her head and leaned forward.

L: Too bad.

Luke leaned in even closer till their noses were practically touching before turning his head and dropping his voice to a seductive whisper.

L: I was hoping to get to know you a little bit better Brooke. But I guess I will just see you around.

Brooke gulped and tried to maintain her composure.

B: I haven't de.de.decided or anything...I might come.

Lucas smirked and leaned back putting about a foot of space between them.

L: Well I hope you do.

With that Lucas sauntered off in the direction of the gym leaving Brooke using the lockers to support her weight.

Brooke smiled and changed her mind, today had been a very good day. In fact it had been great.

A/N: Well? What did you think? Any good? At all?? Please please please review and tell me!

Coming Soon:

_"There's this party tomorrow night, do you want to come with me?"_

_"I don't know..."_

_"Oh come on, it would be fun"_

_"I have dance rehearsal"_

_"So come late, its no big deal."_

_"Ok, I'll come."_


	4. Ch4

_A/N: hey all ya'll I am sooooo sorry that it has taken me this long to get a new chapter up, but school and my new job as an RA got in the way. If I had it my way I would just sit in my room and write for ya'll but sadly I don't get to do that. But here it is. And to all of you who keep asking....YES Brooke is going to lose the glasses!_

Chapter 4

Brooke fidgeted in her seat at the dinner table pushing her food around her plate and glancing at the clock periodically. If she left in the next 20 minutes she would get to the game early and be able to watch the team warm up – not that she was interested or anything.

A: Brooke? Sweetie why aren't you eating?

B: I'm just not that hungry mom. It was a long day.

Brooke's mother Audrey exchanged a look with Brooke's father. They silently exchanged thoughts of whether or not to push their daughter into revealing what was wrong.

A: Well, Brooke when you are done studying tonight do you want to watch Keeping the Faith? We can make popcorn and fantasize about being Jewish.

B: Actually, Mom I think I'm going to go to the basketball game tonight.

Brooke looked up from her food and caught the shocked expressions on both of her parents' faces.

Mitch: A basketball game Brooke? You've never been interested in sports before.

B: I know daddy – I just... I thought it might be fun. You know for a change.

Brooke looked down at her plate and continued to push food around. She didn't want to meet her parent's eyes frightened that they would be disappointed in her.

M: Well if you are going to go to the game my guess is you need to leave soon.

Brooke's head snapped up in disbelief. Her parents were smiling at each other and at Brooke.

A: Are you going to hang out with anyone after the game? Or are you coming straight home.

Brooke snorted derisively.

B: I think I'm just going to come home.

With that Brooke pushed her chair back and placed her plate in the sink.

A: Well, in that case take your cell phone and call if you're going to be out past curfew.

Brooke nodded and walked out the door with car keys in hand before she turned around and walked back in.

B: Mom? What is my curfew?

Both Brooke and her mom laughed realizing that they had never set down a proper time for Brooke to be home, she never went out!

It took about 15 minutes for Brooke and her mom to agree that Brooke should be home around midnight. And with that Brooke hopped into her car and was off.

**At the Gym**

Lucas Sawyer was warming up with the rest of his team but his mind was anywhere but on the lay-ups and free throws he was shooting. Lucas' gaze kept shifting to the crowd looking for Brooke's face, he was pretty confident that their encounter had piqued her curiosity.

Lucas smirked widely when he saw Brooke enter the gym. She seemed to be trying to figure out where to sit and eventually settled on the back of the bleachers. Lucas caught her eye and waved. She looked surprised but waved back.

N: Luke!

Nathan came jogging over and shook him out of his staring contest with Brooke.

L: What's up?

N: I thought I'd warn you that Keith and my Dad's here.

L: Shit! My mom and dad are coming to the game.

N: I know! Meet me at river court at midnight?

L: Yeah.

Brooke didn't think that she'd enjoy the game but as it went on she found herself cheering and clapping along with the cheerleaders and the other spectators. Of course the giddy feeling in her stomach might have had something to do with the glances Luke kept throwing her way.

The game finally ended at 10 pm, another Raven's victory due to Lucas and Nathan's powerful chemistry on the court. Their fluidity and the combination of Nathan's charge to intimidate and Lucas' ability to weave through the opposition only to combine to their pass without actually seeing each other move, made their duo all the more powerful.

Brooke had only heard about Nathan and Lucas' teamwork through snippets of conversation in classes. Actually seeing it drove it home. They were remarkable. Brooke started walking towards the exit of the gym when she heard someone shouting her name.

L: Brooke!

Brooke spun around as Lucas came bounding up to her. He must have taken the fastest shower known to man. His hair was still damp and tousled as though he had only grazed it with a towel.

B: umm hey!

L: Hey! What'd you think of the game?

B: It was good – 1st one I have ever seen, but it was really good.

L: You've never come see me play?

Brooke laughed

B: Well, I told you that I have never really been into sports.

Lucas leaned forward and gently stroked Brooke's hair pulling it free from the clip that held it off her face.

L: What are you into then?

Brooke just shook her head in order to clear her mind.

B: I've got to go.

Brooke quickly turned on her heel and ran from the gym. It was one thing for Lucas to invite her to a basketball game, it was quite another for him to play with her hair!

H: Lucas!

L: What do you want Haley?

Haley threw her pom poms at Lucas.

H: I want to know why Brooke ran out of here like a skittish cat! _Haley placed her hands on her hips and leveled Luke with one of her death glares. _

L: Damned if I know! _Lucas shrugged._ I was just talking to her.

H: Bull shit Lucas! I heard about what you did in the hallway this afternoon!

L: What helping her pick up her books because they fell?

H: No, I'm talking about how you pushed her against the locker and rammed your tongue down her throat!

L: What? (_Lucas' jaw dropped and he shook his head in disbelief_) That NEVER happened! Who told you that?

H: Who hasn't told me would be a better question! It's all **OVER **school! So tell me right now are you just messing with her?

L: Haley! No, I just helped her pick up her books! And she seems like a nice girl so I want to get to know her better.

H: Look, Lucas, I love you but you have got to be careful, gossip spreads in this town like wildfire. You could ruin her reputation in a second.

L: Hales – she doesn't have a reputation to ruin. And I thought you had a little more faith in me then that.

Lucas stormed out of the gym and into the parking lot. He couldn't believe that Haley was lecturing him about his behavior with Brooke! Besides when the hell did Haley take a vested interest in someone she didn't even know? Lucas was going to head home but then he figured he might as well just head over to River court to meet Nathan – there was too much going on in his head to even think about heading home.

Brooke drove around in circles till she found her self at the River court. Brooke found herself inspired as she looked out at the open court. The entire Lucas situation had thrown her for a loop. She wasn't used to getting attention from the opposite sex except for the one's she tutored. Lucas Sawyer was just causing her more stress then anyone ever should.

Whenever Brooke got stressed out she'd go to her basement and practice en Pointe. But if she went home now and started practicing ballet her mom would know there was something wrong and wouldn't stop until she got an answer.

Brooke parked her car and whipped off her sweatshirt leaving her clad in a camisole and black stretchy pants. She didn't have her toe shoes with her so she wasn't got be able to full out practice but she would at least get to warm up a little bit.

_One, two, three; one, two, three. _Brooke counted off in her head before rising to her toes in 3rd position. Demi plie, grand plie. After 15 sets of plies Brooke shook out her legs and began pada burr eying down the court occasionally pausing to do a double pirouette.

Lucas walked up to the court and saw what had to have been one of the biggest shocks of his life. There was a beautiful girl dancing up and down the court. On closer inspection he realized that it was Brooke. He wasn't sure what was going on but he felt compelled to watch her. Suddenly she stopped and sat down on the court leaning back on her hands.

After finishing her warm – up Brooke leaned back looking up at the sky allowing herself a break to breather a little bit. Suddenly a voice startled her out of her reverie.

L: You were amazing! (_Lucas clapped his hands_)

B: umm, Thanks – what are you doing here?

L: Oh I wasn't ready to head home yet. I didn't know you danced at all.

B: I have been taking lesions since I was four and a half. I was really uncoordinated so my mom thought dance lessons would help me be more graceful.

L: Wow, well you are definitely amazing.

B: Yah, well I've been doing it for awhile so I guess I don't suck.

By this time Lucas was sitting on the floor and facing her.

B: What are you doing here? I mean isn't there a huge blow out in the Sawyer home whenever you bring back another victory?

L: (_Lucas chuckled_) Not Tonight – my family has too much baggage to put aside just to celebrate me.

B: What do you mean?

L: Oh you know – just family stuff. When your 1 of a set of the prodigal twins of Tree Hill people expect a lot of you.

B: Oh, I guess that gives you a lot of pressure.

L: Well more than most I suppose.

Brooke and Lucas fell back into a comfortable silence just enjoying the night air.

L: Brooke?

B: yes?

L: Why'd you run out of the gym earlier tonight? I mean what was wrong?

Brooke didn't respond for a few seconds trying to formulate her thoughts.

B: Why are paying so much attention to me?

L: Is it so hard to believe that I want to get to know you?

B: Well to be perfectly honest, we have known each other since the 3rd grade and you have never wanted to get to know me. So why the sudden interest? Did Peyton put you up to this, because you can tell her I am in no way shape or form interested in Jake.

L: Whoa, Brooke where is this coming from?

B: If Peyton asked you to distract me from Jake just let her know that I'm not interested in him. And then you don't have to hangout with me.

L: Brooke, I'm not trying to distract you from Jake, and I don't really give a shit about what Peyton thinks. I'm hanging out with you because our mom's were best friends in high school. It seems uncanny that I don't know my mom's best friend's daughter's favorite color.

B: You want to know my favorite color?

L: Well, among other things. I just want to get to know you.

B: I see.

L: Look haven't you ever been curious about me?

B: Well, yes I suppose but-

L: But nothing, this is a great opportunity to get to know each other. Look why don't you come to a party with me at Nathan's tomorrow night.

B: I have dance class.

L: So come afterwards. I'll give you directions

B: I don't know Luke.

L: Come on, look I promise if you feel uncomfortable we can leave.

B: All right, fine.

L: You won't regret it.

Brooke just shook her head but a hint of a smile graced her lips.

N: Luke!

Brooke and Luke both turned around and saw Nathan charging up to the court.

L: Hey Nate! You are early!

N: No, I'm not...its midnight.

B: Its midnight?!

Brooke jumped up and grabbed her sweatshirt.

B: I have to go!

L: You're not going to turn into a pumpkin are you?

B: No! I'm going to break curfew if I don't leave now!

Brooke jumped from her spot and ran to her car leaving Nathan and Lucas in the dust.

L: See you at the party Brooke!

Brooke just waved in response and sped home.

N: Brooke? As in Brooke Davis?

L: Yep.

Lucas smirked as he stood up and grabbed the basketball Nathan had in his hand.

N: You invited Brooke Davis to my party?

Lucas started shooting free throws and tossed the ball back to Nathan.

L: Yep.

N: What the hell for?

L: I'm getting to know her.

N: Again...what the hell for. I mean Peyton hates her, Haley doesn't like her... you barely **KNOW** her. She barely knows anyone!

L: But who does she know Nate?

N: umm...you?

Lucas stepped back and shot a perfect 3 point shot.

L: And that my friend will make all the difference.

N: What the hell are you talking about?

L: Don't worry – you'll see.

N: What the hell are you talking about?

L: Don't worry – you'll see.

N: Whatever man.

Brooke pulled her car into the driveway and threw it into park at exactly 12:05. She ran into the house and saw her mom sitting on the couch eating popcorn and pressing play on the DVD player.

A: Hey honey, I just started Keeping the Faith, want to watch?

B: Mom! I broke curfew! Aren't you mad?

A: Sweetie, you're a minute or two late, that's not a big deal! Now sit down and talk to me.

B: okay...

A: Well who won?

B: Oh, the Ravens.

A: Was it a good game?

B: Yeah it really was.

A: Well I'm glad you had fun dear.

Brooke settled back against the couch and leaned into her mom's side stealing a few popcorn kernels. Somehow her mom's presence comforted her about everything that had been going on in her life recently. She may be highly confused about Lucas' intentions but she was going to see it through till the end.

A/N:

_Well? What did everyone think? I hope ya'll liked it. But next chapter will have the party and some serious Luke and Brooke bonding. Anyways read and review!!!!!_


	5. Ch5

_A/N: Heya! Ok first I need to apologize profusely for my long absence from writing. Honestly I didn't mean to take so long to update this story, first it was a month, and then it turned in to two and before I knew it school was ending and I had finals and checkouts! I wish I could promise that I would be able to update every couple of weeks or so, but I know that's going to be a tough promise to make, and I like keeping my promises. But thank you to all of you who reviewed and told me to continue, because of that I got off my butt and started typing, I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter._

Ch. 5

Brooke woke up bright and early the next day and made a mental check list of what she needed to get done for the day. She had homework, dance class, rehearsal, and the party. Not a terribly hectic schedule but dance class and rehearsal was going to be from 1-7pm.

Brooke climbed out of bed and pulled on a pair of lounge pants and yanked her long hair into a ponytail. She settled down on her desk and cracked open her calculus book and began to get lost in the world of derivatives. Vaguely she heard the phone ringing but she knew someone else in the house would pick it up.

A: Hello?

L: Good morning Mrs. Davis, could I please speak to Brooke?

Audrey raised her eyebrows at the crooning that was coming through the phone.

A: May I ask who's speaking?

L: Lucas Sawyer ma'am.

Audrey's jaw dropped, what in the world was Lucas Sawyer doing calling her daughter?

A: Just one moment.

Audrey tore up the stairs carrying the phone in hand and knocked rapidly on Brooke's door.

B: Come in!

Audrey opened the door and stepped into the room.

A: You have a phone call.

Brooke looked at her mom with an expression that was a mixture of confusion and curiosity.

B: Who is it?

A: Lucas Sawyer.

Brooke jumped up from her chair and snatched the phone from her mom's hand.

B: Hello?

L: Hey Brooke, what're you doing?

B: Nothing really just dong my h.w. What about you?

L: Just getting ready to go over to Nathan's to help set up and arrange things for the party. Do you want to come?

B: I can't I really need to get some studying done before dance this afternoon.

L: That's right, you have rehearsal. Well, the party starts at around 8:30 and it's at Nathan's beach house.

B: Ok, it's in the Rose Lot division right? Off of the freeway?

L: Yeah, it is. How'd you know that?

B: My family has one in the same area.

L: Well great! The number is 1524; I can't wait to see you there.

B: Yeah me too.

L: Bye Brooke.

B: Bye Lucas.

Brooke clicked the phone off and started grinning to no avail. This of course did not go unnoticed by her ever perceptive mother.

A: Alright, what is going on? Why are you grinning like a Cheshire cat?

Her mother's voice snapped Brooke out of her reverie.

Brooke: Huh?

A: Ok, let's try this shall we, Why is Lucas Sawyer calling you?

Brooke flopped onto the bed next to her mom.

B: Well he's been talking to me recently. He asked me to come to the game last night and we talked. He's different then what I thought, not at all stuck up or rude. Not to mention really cute!

A: Brooke, I understand that it must be flattering to have one of the most popular guys in school start to pursue you. But his reputation is definitely questionable, how do you know that he's being sincere?

B: Mom!

A: Brooke, I'm not kidding I want you to promise that you'll be careful.

B: Mom, I'll be careful. Besides it's just a party, you went to them when you were in high school.

A: Brooke, there are a lot of things that I regret from high school and most of them revolve around those parties.

B: I know you're going to worry about me regardless of what I say, but I don't drink, and I don't do drugs! I don't know what could happen that wouldn't be drawn back to those things.

A: well, I hope you are right.

Audrey got up and began walking towards the door.

B: Mom? Do you trust me?

A: Yes, I do.

B: Well, then have faith that I'm not going to do anything I will regret.

Audrey smiled and opened the door.

A: Have fun tonight sweetheart.

B: I will mom.

Brooke squealed when her mom left the room, and began spinning around. She couldn't have been more excited.

xxx

Jake was waiting outside the sawyer home when he saw both his girlfriend and Lucas walk out of the door.

Peyton was wearing a short denim skirt with a black tank top that had the words party girl emblazoned on it. Jake shook his head knowing that the shirt was very true. He hated going to parties and the only reason he did was because he wanted to keep his eyes on Peyton and make sure she wouldn't drink too much. When Peyton got drunk she was A LOT to handle.

P: So how's the experiment going?

L: I'm looking forward to my ski trip already.

Peyton rolled her eyes.

P: Whatever Luke, you got her to come to a game, big fucking deal. That does not make someone popular.

L: Well, that and the party tonight.

P: Oh fantastic! She can come in her hideous clothes and make a total fool out of herself. At least there will be some entertainment.

L: We'll see Peyt, I'm very optimistic about her wardrobe.

P: Why? Are you helping her get ready?

L: She's a girl I'm sure she has a modicum of fashion sense.

P: Whatever Luke.

J: Hey are ya'll ready?

Jake had rolled down his window and startled Peyton and Lucas out of their conversation.

P: I'm ready babe, the question is are you?

Peyton placed her hand on the side of the truck and leaned in kissing Jake squarely on the mouth. Jake pulled away and smiled.

J: Luke, are you coming with us?

L: Nah, I'd rather not see the peep show.

Peyton hopped into the truck and rolled her eyes at Luke.

P: Whatever just make sure your "date" stays the hell away from me!

Luke waved, hopped into his car, and peeled out of the drive way.

J: Do you not like his date?

P: Babe, when do I ever like the slut Luke brings to these parties?

J: You have a point – but who's the lucky girl he decided to bring this time?

P: Oh Brooke Davis, you know that tutor.

Peyton casually shifted her gaze to Jake in order to observe his expression.

J: He's Bringing Brooke?

Jake was absolutely floored. He wasn't deaf he had heard the rumors circulating too, but he'd assumed they were false.

J: Are they dating?

P: Jake who gives a damn? Luke will date whomever he wants no matter how socially undesirable.

J: Peyt, don't be mean. Brooke's a really nice girl.

P: Why are you so interested in Brooke and Lucas?

J: Brooke's sweet and innocent, I don't want her to become another notch on Lucas' bed post/

Peyton was fuming by now but she quickly refocused her energy so she wouldn't snap.

P: Brooke doesn't need a keeper; she can make her own decisions about Luke.

The rest of the ride to Nathan's was made in complete silence. Jake was mulling over his thoughts and praying that Brooke would have enough sense to stay far away from Lucas.

xxx

Brooke's dance rehearsal ended up running over because the whole time her mind was somewhere else. Her instructor had to shout at her multiple times to get her back in focus. Luckily though after the second time she shouted at she managed to bring her head out of the clouds and concentrate on the combinations she was supposed to learn. Brooke finally made it home at 7:30 and jumped into the shower to clean up.

Once she got out of the shower she wrapped her hair into a towel and pulled on her fluffy pink bathrobe. All of a sudden Brooke started panicking. She didn't know what to wear! Nothing she normally wore could possibly be appropriate for a party.

B: Mom! Mom! Come here! Quick!

Audrey heard her daughter frantically shouting and she ran from her office downstairs.

A: Brooke! What's wrong?

B: Mom! I don't know what to wear! I can't dance!

A: Sweetie, of course you can dance!

B: Not the way they do!

A: Oh right…

B: How am I supposed to know what to wear to this? And am I supposed to wear make up? I'm pretty sure I shouldn't wear stage make up!

Brooke was hysterical and on the verge of a nervous break down. Audrey had never seen her daughter like this before.

A: Ok, BREATHE!

B: MOM! What the heck am I supposed to do?

A: Ok, I used to be a cheerleader, I am pretty sure I know what to do.

Audrey led Brooke back into the bedroom and sat her down at the vanity table. Once Brooke was seated Audrey ran to her room and pulled out her make up case, a hair dryer, and a rolling brush. She got back to the room and opened Brooke's closet.

B: Mom? What are you doing?

A: Looking for an outfit for you to wear, I know I bought you some cute stuff this season.

Audrey pulled out several pairs of jeans and a few tops.

B: Aren't jeans too casual?

A: Not when you dress it up with a fancy top. Now go put this on, I want to see how it looks on you.

Audrey shoved a pair of jeans and a shirt at Brooke. Brooke raised her eyebrows at her mom but took the clothes without question. She went into the bathroom, and pulled on the jeans and black top that her mom had picked. When she stepped out her mom gave her a once over and she her head.

A: That's not bad, but you'll blend in too much, we need something more vibrant.

B: More vibrant?

A: Yes, the outfit has to show off a certain aura.

Brooke smiled and laughed at her mom's gesticulating hands.

A: Don't laugh at your mom! Now keep those jeans on but put this shirt on.

Brooke grabbed the shirt and quickly changed. When she came out her mom stared at her.

A: Spin around, slowly.

Brooke complied feeling slightly awkward but willing to try anything.

A: That's perfect!

The jeans were like a second skin on Brooke. Low riding on the hips and snug. They were a dirty was with pale whisker wash marks. The shirt was a clingy tube top that flowed down her torso with a small slit that exposed Brooke's perfectly toned stomach.

B: I don't know mom – I feel exposed.

A: I promise you that the girls at this party are going to be wearing a lot less.

Brooke thought about the outfits that she had seen Haley and Peyton wear to school before responding.

B: You're probably right.

A: I know I am! Now sit down.

Brooke sat down at the vanity table facing her mother instead of the mirror.

Audrey quickly blow dried Brooke's hair and simultaneously straightened it using a rolling brush. When the hair was completely dry she added a cream designed to keep hair shiny and bring out natural highlights.

With Brooke's hair done Audrey started on Brooke's make up. She put a light layer of foundation on and grazed her cheekbones with a light bronzer before putting powder on her face. She then put a goldish red eyeshadow on her eyes and black mascara on her eyelashes. After she put the mascara on she outlined her eyes with black eyeliner. To finish off Audrey filled in Brookes lips with a mocha red lipstick and sealed it with a clear and shiny lip gloss.

After Brooke's make up was done she helped her put dangly silver earrings in her ears and a silver chain around her neck.

A: There now wear these cute black heels and your set!

B: mom?

A: Yes sweetie?

B: Can I please look in the mirror now?

A: Oh Right! Of course.

Brooke slowly turned around a looked at her reflection. Her hair was shiny and long resting just below her shoulders. Her eyes looked bigger and dramatic. Since she was still wearing her contacts you could see the deep hazel color of her eyes. She smiled at her reflection which showed off her dimples.

B: Mom thanks!

Audrey smiled at her daughter.

A: There's no need to thank me, I just enhanced your beauty, I didn't create it.

Brooke smiled again.

B: CRAP! It's already 8:45! I got to go!

Brooke shoved her feet into her shoes and ran to her car.

**Nathan's Party**

Lucas was standing off to the side pretty much scowling at any girl who attempted to flirt with him or get him to dance. Not only that, but Peyton was smirking at him from the other side of the room. She obviously believed Brooke was a no show.

Nathan and Haley watched Luke reject yet another girl before Nathan decided it was time to talk to him.

N: Dude that is the fourth hot chick that you have rejected since we got here. What's up?

L: None of those girls matter to me.

Luke was about to tell Nathan everything when he saw Brooke walk into the room. His mouth went dry. He knew that if she'd made an effort shed be pretty, but knowing that in his conscious mind did not prepare him for how stunning she looked.

N: Is THAT Brooke?

Lucas nodded slowly.

N: Damn! Who would have known she was hiding that body under those sweat shirts!

L: Hey! Hands off, you've got your girl, this one's mine.

Nathan watched as Lucas walked purposefully towards Brooke.

Brooke saw Luke coming towards he and she nearly stopped breathing. He looked so heart breakingly handsome that she felt woefully inadequate.

L: You came.

B: I came.

L: You want to get something to drink?

B: Sure.

Brooke and Lucas walked towards the kitchen both unaware that a pair of angry eyes followed them.

H: Nate!

N: Yeah babe?

Haley and Nathan had been dancing on the make shift dance floor when they saw Brooke and Lucas head toward the kitchen.

H: Let's go say hi!

N: To who?

H: Brooke you idiot!

Nathan stepped away from Haley trying to see her demeanor, but all he could see was humor alighting her eyes. Nathan smirked a bit.

N: I think that's a great idea, but first…

Nathan leaned in and captured Haley's lips in a sweet bit intensely passionate kiss. They both broke away when air became a necessity.

H: What was that for?

N: You being you.

Haley smiled and grasped Nathan's hand and led him to the kitchen.

Brooke was sitting up on the counter while Luke fixed her a drink.

B: Luke?

L: Yah?

B: No alcohol please.

Luke spun around to face her.

L: You don't drink?

Brooke shook her head.

B: I have to drive myself home. I don't want any trace of alcohol in my system.

L: I am impressed. Here.

Luke handed her a bottle of water that hadn't been opened yet.

L: At these parties by this time, pretty much everything has been tampered with.

B: Thanks.

Brooke cracked open her bottle and began bobbing her head to the music. Kevin Lyttle's "Turn Me On" was crooning in the background.

L: Would you like to dance?

B: Umm.

L: its fine if you don't want to.

B: No it's not that, god this is so embarrassing.

L: What, I promise I won't laugh.

Luke was standing in front of Brooke with his hands on either side of her body.

B: Ok, I don't know how to dance.

Lucas burst out laughing.

B: You promised you wouldn't laugh!

But even Brooke was smiling and laughing.

L: I'm sorry, but that's not possible, I have seen you dance. Remember at the park?

B: That's ballet!

Luke chuckled softly.

L: Come here, I'll show you.

Brooke only hesitated for a second before sliding off the counter into Luke's waiting arms.

Luke kept Brooke's body about an arm's length apart.

L: Now sway your hips.

Brooke started moving but her hips weren't going to the beat and her swaying looked forced.

L: No, match my movements.

Lucas pulled Brooke's body flush up to his and began moving his hips and Brooke's simultaneously. At first Brooke moved hesitantly but soon she was moving her hips in tandem with Luke and had put her arms around his neck. Luke let his hands run down the sides of Brooke's body till they rested firmly on her hips.

H: Ahem!

Haley's clearing her throat caused the couple to break apart quickly.

L: Hey Hales.

H: Lucas...

Haley looked at Lucas, her expression guarded.

N: Brooke, would you like a tour?

Brooke smiled at Nathan.

B: Sure! I'd love that!

Nathan and Brooke left the room chattering away leaving Haley and Lucas to duke whatever it was out.

L: Haley...

H: No, let me go first Lucas.

Luke took a step back at Haley's vehemence.

H: I'm sorry for biting your head off after the game the other day.

L: Haley, it's ok.

H: No, it's not. Luke we have been best friends forever, and I should trust you. But please be careful I don't want you or Brooke to get hurt.

L: Hales we're just friends.

H: You say that now Lucas. But I saw the way you were looking at her. You aren't going to be "just friends" much longer.

Haley left Lucas alone with his thoughts in the kitchen.

Brooke was standing in the living room trying to find Lucas when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She whirled around and found herself nose to nose with Jake.

J: Hey Brooke.

Brooke took a step back putting about a foot of space between them.

B: Hey.

J: How are you enjoying the party?

B: It's interesting.

Jake rolled his eyes.

J: Is that your way of saying you' rather be at home?

B: Well, it's not that bad.

Brooke surveyed the room looking at people dancing, laughing, and talking.

J: No, I admit it does have it's moments of hilarity, but it's usually kind of ridiculous. I mean what's the point?

Brooke thought for a few minutes as she continued to people watch.

B: Then why do you come?

J: Honestly? Because I cant seem to tear Peyton away. I'd rather be hanging out with just her, but she loves these parties.

B: Have you tried talking to her about it?

J: No – but she never listens to me.

B: I see…

J: Where's Luke?

B: He was talking to Haley but I haven't seen him yet.

L: Jake!

Lucas popped up surprising Jake and Brooke.

J: What's up Luke?

L: Peyton's doing a keg stand – I can't get her down! IF she comes home drunk one more time…

J: Shit! I'll take care of it. Tell your parent's that she's sleeping over at Haley's.

Luke turned to face Brooke as Jake ran off to the kitchen.

B: Luke you remember what you promised?

L: Huh? What promise?

B: The one that if I felt uncomfortable…

Brooke looked at the ground trying to avoid Lucas' gaze. Luke grasped Brooke's chin and forced her to look at him.

L: Then we could leave.

B: If you don't want to go, I understand but...

L: Let's go, Jake's fully capable of taking care of Peyton.

Luke grabbed Brooke's hand and pulled her through the crowd. Within minutes they found themselves on the beach. They started walking hand and hand admiring their surroundings.

L: I don't know if I told you this already, but you look absolutely beautiful.

Brooke blushed at his comment.

B: Thanks, you look great too.

L: Where'd you get your outfit from?

B: That's a good question, I don't actually know.

L: What do you mean?

B: Well, I have never really liked shopping and my mom always says I have atrocious fashion sense, so she usually just buys stuff for me and sticks it in my closet.

L: I have never seen you wear something like this to school before.

B: Well, I don't really think there's a point in dressing up for school. Plus I almost always wake up late so I don't have the time to put in my contacts.

L: Well I always thought you were pretty, but you completely took my breath away tonight.

Brooke blushed again. Somehow they had made it towards Luke's truck.

L: You want to sit in the back and star gaze?

B: I'd love to.

Lucas unlocked the bed of the truck and hopped in first. Then he held his hands out for Brooke to grab onto and hauled her up into the truck with him.

L: I know I have a blanket in here somewhere.

Lucas puttered around the truck till he found an old flannel blanket. He spread the blanket on the bottom of the bed of the truck and sat down. Brooke sat down next to him, leaning aback and staring straight up at the sky. Before either of them realized it they were cuddling and pointing out different constellations.

L: There's the big dipper!

Luke pointed at the constellation tracing it with his finger.

B: It's such a beautiful night.

Luke gazed at Brooke.

L: I couldn't agree more.

B: Luke?

L: Yeah?

B: Why'd you and Nathan meet at the park last night?

L: Oh boy...you aren't going to let this go are you?

B: I was born with the Danes gene for stubbornness; I get it from my mom.

Luke laughed.

L: To be perfectly honest, I don't really know why. It's become tradition for Nathan and me to meet at the court after games. Especially when they are stressful. It's a good way for us to blow off steam.

B: I don't think I believe you; does it have something to do with your family?

Luke met Brooke's gaze head on.

B: My mom's told me stories about what it was like in high school, having to put up with Mr. Scott, she always told me that he gave Karen a really hard time for breaking up with him.

L: Those are all true; Dan Scott made my mom's life a living hell for her last two years of high school. My parent's got married pretty much right out of high school, and Dan married Deb and had Nathan. Dan hates that Nathan is friends with me, so it makes life…difficult.

B: I don't believe that's the reason you weren't going home last night, in fact I know it's not. But I'm not going to force you to tell me.

L: Maybe one day I will be able to explain, but I don't even fully understand myself, it's just something happens whenever Dan and my parents are at a game. Nathan and I are both overcome with this urge to avoid home. So we do.

B: Luke, don't worry about it, maybe one day you can explain it.

Brooke started to take in the sights around her. The waves crashing against the sand, the moonlight streaming down and wait a second…

B: Lucas! There are people making out on my car!

Lucas peered in the direction that Brooke was pointing.

L: Oh my god!

B: Why in the world would people make out on top of a car?

Lucas could say anything he was laughing too hard.

B: This is REALLY not funny!

L: Right! Not funny!

But even though Lucas was trying to hold back his laughter he couldn't help it.

L: C'mon Brooke, it's a little funny.

Brooke cracked a smile.

B: Maybe a little. But how am I supposed to get home? I don't want to wait for them to finish!

L: How about his, I give a ride home tonight and we can come get your car in the morning.

B: Leave it here?

L: Yea.

B: Overnight?

L: I do it all the time.

Brooke sighed and mulled it over in her head.

B: Ok…but could we go now? I'm pretty worn out.

L: Sure, if you'd like.

xxx

Jake had found Peyton doing a keg stand in the kitchen and managed to get her off. He'd put her in of the bedrooms so she could just pass out before attempting to take her home. He scanned the living room for signs of Brook or Lucas among the gyrating teenagers but he didn't see them.

J: Nathan!

Nathan turned around at Jake's call. Haley wrapped her arm around his waist.

N: what's up Jake?

J: Have you seen Lucas?

N: I think he left to take Brooke home.

H: Yeah, actually I saw them leave.

J: What? When?

H: umm, I think it was about half an hour ago.

N: Do you need help getting Peyton into your truck?

J: No I just wanted to tell him what happened. Haley, Lucas is going to tell his parents that Peyton's sleeping over at your place.

H: That's fine – if you want you can just leave her here tonight. Nathan and I can take her home tomorrow.

J: Thanks Hales, I really did feel like baby-sitting tonight.

Nathan smiled as Jake walked away.

Jake looked around outside trying to figure out what was going on. Luke had never shown an interest in Brooke before, why would he start now? Something was not adding up in his head, not to mention Luke had never left a party before when his sister was trashed. What was going on?

xxx

Brooke and Lucas were sitting in his truck outside of Brooke's house. Brooke was laughing at Lucas' stories of basketball practice.

L: God Brooke, you wouldn't believe how much trouble Nathan and I manage to get into. I'm surprised Whitey hasn't benched us.

B: He probably needs the two of you.

L: More likely then not.

B: I should probably go; I don't want my mom to worry.

L: ok, I'll call you later.

Brooke hopped out of the car and began walking up the steps. Lucas cursed under his breath and jumped out of the car after her.

L: Brooke wait!

Brooke turned around and Lucas grasped her by the shoulders.

B: What's –

The sentence remained unfinished because Lucas brought his lips to hers effectively smothering her thoughts. After a few minutes they broke away and Brooke buried her head in his shoulder.

L: I have been wanting to do that all night.

B: I'd been hoping you would.

Lucas broke out into a huge smile, not a sarcastic smirk, but a genuine smile.

L: I'll call you tomorrow.

Brooke nodded and watched him drive away. She wasn't stupid she knew that something had triggered Luke's interest in her, but she wasn't going to question it. At least not yet.

_A/N: Well if you have gotten this far that means you actually muddled through my writing. I don't know how this chapter turned out this way, and I apologize for the length (18 pages!) but I hope you weren't disappointed. Please review and let me now what you think, also tell me what you think should happen !_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey! Thank you so much for all the wonderful and encouraging reviews! It warms my heart to know that people are still reading and enjoying this story. Now since somebody has mentioned that they don't particularly enjoy reading script format I'm going to eliminate that from the story, originally I had planned on skipping ahead about 2 months in the time frame, but then I thought it would rush it, but anyways…here we go.

Disclaimer: Yeah, totally forgot to put one, ummm I own nothing? O O O but I did recently buy the wonderful Complete Season of One Tree Hill, but I guess I don't TECHNICALLY own that until I pay off my credit card! Ahhh happy days.

Ch.6

Brooke woke up Monday morning about an hour earlier than she usually did. This was definitely not a normal occurrence for her, but the butterflies in the pit of her stomach just would not rest. She had a feeling; something was going to happen today, something good.

She hopped out of her bed and looked out the window, the sun was shining casting a bright glow on everything that it touched. The beautiful weather only reaffirmed her beliefs. She opened her drawer and pulled out a pair of black track pants and put them on quickly, and then she threw on a red sweatshirt. As she walked by her full length mirror she caught a glimpse of her reflection. She looked the same. For some reason Lucas' image popped into her mind and with it, their conversation from the afternoon before.

Flashback

_Lucas had brought his Calculus book over because for some reason Brooke had misplaced hers. When he came into her room he was surprised – it was not the kind of room he would have expected her to have. There was a large sleigh bed in the center of the room made out of a dark mahogany; the crimson bedspread was set off beautifully by the cream walls. There were pictures of her and her family everywhere! There were small pictures framed on her desk, obvious candid shots, and then there were larger photographs that seemed to have been professionally done. _

"_Hey", Lucas called out, pulling Brooke's attention from her bookshelf._

"_Hey!"_

_Lucas glanced at her and quickly realized, clothes do not make someone beautiful. Brooke was wearing black dance pants and a red tank top. Her face was scrubbed clean of any make up and her long brown hair was pulled up into a ponytail. _

_She was breathtaking._

"_Umm, here's the Calc book." _

"_Thanks! I have no idea what I did with mine. I think I might have left it at the dance studio, well at least I hope I left it at the dance studio."_

"_I'm sure you'll find it. Besides if I am overcome with the need to study, I'll just lay down until the feeling passes."_

_Brooke laughed and set the book on her desk while Lucas started wandering around her room until he found what he was looking for._

"_Is this your closet?"_

_Brooke nodded._

"_Do you mind if I take a look?"_

"_I don't really care." Brooke shrugged her shoulders. "They're just clothes though, nothing too entertaining."_

"_No, dark secrets? No skeletons?"_

"_Not a one! With me what you see is what you get." Brooke smiled brightly flashing her dimples causing Lucas to smirk back._

_Luke opened the closet and immediately confirmed his suspicions. Wall to wall of designer labels. Ever since seeing her in the outfit at the party he was sure that Brooke had to have more clothes like it that she didn't wear. _

"_Brooke!"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Do you realize how many clothes you have that you never wear? God Haley would want to live in your closet!"_

"_Umm why?"_

"_Are you kidding? Most of these clothes are 'Lucky'!" Lucas took in Brooke's perplexed expression. "You do know what 'Lucky' is right?"_

"_Yeah, that would be a no. Should I?"_

_Lucas rolled his eyes in exasperation._

"_Lucky is a designer label, their jeans are possibly some of the most expensive jeans I have ever come across – in fact the entire label is expensive! Their t-shirts can be upwards of $40! I'm saying plain white cotton t-shirt!"_

"_Luke how do you know this? You're a guy!"_

"_Peyton's always harping about it. Believe me having a sister is enlightening. You should think about actually wearing some of this stuff"_

"_Why?"_

"_Well you already have them, so why not?"_

_Brooke was slightly stumped._

"_I gotta get home, I promised my dad I'd help him work on the car." Lucas headed for the door with a slight smirk on his face._

"_Wait!" Brooke called out._

"_Yeah," Luke responded cautiously._

_Brooke hesitated slightly before reaching up and brushing his lips with hers in the most tentative kiss._

"_I'll see you tomorrow?" Brooke asked._

"_Yeah, tomorrow."_

_End Flashback_

Brooke shook herself out of her reverie and flung open her closet. She really did have a lot of clothes! There were skirts, tanktops, jeans, black pants, even a couple of dresses. She found a pair of jeans and grabbed a white camisole. She put them on quickly.

"It's going to be cold today." She mused.

She found a long sleeved red shirt with a v-neck and pulled it over her head. Once again she went to her mirror and she was still disappointed. Slowly she removed the rubber band from her hair letting it flow free around her shoulders, and then she removed her glasses. She put in her contacts and walked back over to the mirror.

Her reflection gazed back at her and all of a sudden she didn't seem like a geeky bookworm, she felt like a regular teenager. She smiled brightly at her reflection.

A light rapping on Brooke's door broke her out of her thoughts.

"Brooke? Can I come in?"

"Sure, mom."

Audrey Davis looked like the height of perfection as she always did. Her immaculate black pin striped suit was pressed, and her auburn hair was pulled back in a neat chignon.

"Sweetheart, I'm going to be home a little later then usual so you and your father are on your own for dinner."

"That's fine mom. Dad and I can throw something together I'm sure."

Audrey did a double take when she saw her daughter.

"What are you wearing?"

Brooke looked down at her clothes and bit down on her lip. Her eyes flew into a flurry of panic.

"Does something not look right? Do I look like an idiot?" Brooke ran to the mirror trying to pinpoint where she had gone wrong.

"No, no of course not, you look fine. I just haven't seen wear anything like that to school!"

"Oh! You scared me for a minute mom!"

"I didn't mean to dear."

Audrey turned to leave the room but stopped and faced Brooke.

"Brooke? Why the sudden attention to your appearance? I mean you've never really been that interested in clothing before."

Brooke smiled before putting her books in her back pack and slinging it on her back.

"It's just, something Lucas said stuck, it kind of made me think it's a waste to have so many clothes if I don't wear them occasionally. Anyways I'm going to head to school."

Audrey frowned at Brooke's retreating back. She didn't like the effect Lucas was having on her daughter, she had a sneaking suspicion he was trying to change her sweet innocent daughter into something else entirely.

xxx

"Seriously Hales I didn't do the homework cause I loaned my book to someone! Can I please copy yours?" Lucas implored his best friend.

Haley sighed and reluctantly pulled her calculus homework out of her back pack.

"I swear this is the LAST time I am letting you cheat off of me!"

"Aww Hales, you say that everyday!" Lucas smirked and walked off toward the library.

"You know something Lucas? One of these days I am going to have the strength to stand up to those baby blues and when I do, watch out!" Haley shouted after him.

Lucas just waved in response.

"One of these days," Haley muttered, "one of them!"

Haley spun the dial to her locker when she noticed Brooke walking down the hallway.

"Brooke," Haley called, " Come over here!"

Brooke walked towards Haley with a hopeful smile on her face.

"Hi Haley."

"Hey! You look, really nice!" Haley said sincerely.

"Thanks. I guess I just had more time then usual this morning."

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to help me out with something. Nothing life threatening, I promise." Haley smiled brightly at Brooke.

"What would you need my help with?" Brooke asked curiosity getting the better of her.

"I'm glad you asked that. Nathan's Birthday is coming up and I have yet to find anything really cool for him, so I was hoping that we could go shopping together, after school?"

"Umm, sure. I guess that'd be fine."

"Great!" Haley exclaimed, "We can leave together after English."

Brooke watched as Haley practically skipped down the corridor towards her class.

Brooke just smiled as she turned the dial to her own locker and pulling out her books when she got the prickling sensation that someone was watching her. But when she turned around the hallway was deserted, she shrugged off the eerie feeling and walked quickly to class.

xxx

Lucas hadn't seen Brooke all day but the buzz about her was deafening. Everyone was talking about how good she looked and rumors had continued to spread after the party on Saturday it seemed that everyone was spinning tales about how Brooke and Lucas had hooked up.

Lucas smirked knowing full well that no one had the real story or the right idea, but it was still amusing to hear the versions that different people had come up with. In his English class he had heard that Lucas had been lusting after Brooke for years and finally decided to make her his. In his Spanish class he'd heard that Brooke was tutoring him and that she'd thrown herself at him at the tutoring center and he couldn't resist her. He'd also heard that they had been a secret couple for years but finally decided to go public. That one was Luke's favorite.

"Hey Luke! Where's your girlfriend?" Nathan called after slapping him on the back.

"My girlfriend?" Lucas asked incredulously.

"Yeah, you know, petite, brown hair, hot little body, the one coming towards us right now." Nathan countered pointing down the hall.

Lucas turned around and saw Brooke walking down the hallway chatting amiably with Jake about something. He had to admit seeing her with Jake irked him for some reason but he didn't know why.

"Hey Nathan, Luke." Jake stated.

"Hi Lucas." Brooke said shyly.

"Hey Brooke." Lucas responded softly. Something came over Lucas right then, he had an unexplainable urge to claim Brooke as his own. He bent down slowly and captured her lips with his in an extremely soft kiss. He kept the pressure light as to not scare her, but he wanted everyone to know, that Brooke Davis was his.

Jake looked on in disgust slightly surprised that Brooke would allow public displays of affection; after all she was rather introverted.

"Ahem" Nathan cleared his throat to get Lucas and Brooke's attention. "There are other people here, and we don't particularly want to watch you suck face."

Brooke blushed while Lucas just glared at Nathan.

"I don't complain when you and Haley go at it in front of me!"

Nathan glared at Lucas but didn't respond.

Luke rested his hand on the small of Brooke's back and leaned forward, "I just wanted you to know that you look beautiful"

Brooke blushed furiously before smiling up at him.

"So Brooke, we are all going to be hanging out at the River Court tonight, you should come!" Nathan said with a smile.

Before Brooke could respond another voice piped up, "We'll see Nate, we have lots of shopping to do." Haley smiled sweetly from behind Jake.

"Oh God," Nathan groaned, "I feel bad for you Brooke, I have gone shopping with Haley and you will probably need a week to recover from this one excursion!"

Haley glared at Nathan, "there is no need to scare her, Nate that's just mean! Besides every girl knows how to shop, I'm pretty sure it's genetic."

Brooke laughed at Nathan and Haley's banter, it was more than apparent how close their relationship was and how much they cared about each other.

"You all know that you're blocking the hallway right? People are attempting to leave this hell hole." came a snide voice.

"Peyton is there a reason you are constantly in a bad mood, or do you just not know how to be happy?" came Lucas' innocent query.

Peyton glared at him before letting her gaze rest briefly on the petite brunette next to him.

"Who's your friend? Cause I should probably warn her about your roving eye." Peyton said in a sugary voice.

"Peyton..." Lucas warned, the veiled threat in his voice completely clear.

"Actually Peyt, Brooke and I are going shopping, do you want to come?" Haley interrupted in an attempt to diffuse a rather hostile situation.

Peyton smiled falsely at Haley, "Gee thanks for the invite, but I have art class. Jake walk me to my car?"

"Um, yeah, let's go…see you tonight guys." Jake said tearing his eyes away from Brooke and walking away with Peyton in tow.

"Well boys, Brooke and I have a lot of shopping to do, so we'll see you later!"

Haley began dragging Brooke along.

"Hales! Hold up!" Luke called walking quickly over to them. He bent his head taking Brooke's lips in a voracious kiss, "try to come to the court tonight, I want to see you again."

Brooke nodded with a smile, "ok", she said shyly.

"Ugh! Luke I get that your relationship is new and all that, but your girlfriend and I have somewhere to be!" With that Haley grabbed Brooke's hand and started dragging her along.

Lucas smirked, everything was going well. It seemed like Haley was taking Brooke under her wing. It wouldn't be long before Brooke would be one of the most popular girls in school, and Peyton would be eating her words. He couldn't wait. The only thing that was gnawing at him was Peyton's hostile behavior, he just hoped she wouldn't open her big mouth and ruin things for him.

xxx

"Lucas I'm open!", Fergie shouted.

Lucas smirked and threw the ball to Nathan who shot an easy open three.

"Nice try man, but you are on the other team." Lucas laughed.

Brooke and Haley had just arrived at the court and couldn't help but laugh at how cute the boys were. It was different watching them play on this court, they seemed to be having a ball just playing around.

Lucas saw Brooke and tossed Nathan the ball, "Hey man, I'm out of here."

Nathan saw Lucas run up to Brooke and he smirked "He has it bad, and he doesn't even know it yet.", were the thoughts that were running through his head as he continued playing around with the guys.

Lucas and Brooke started walking around the park just talking and enjoying each other's company.

"So, what made you change your look today?" Luke asked with a smile.

" I didn't change my look, I adapted it."

"Ahh, well then what made you want to adapt it?" Lucas leaned a little closer to her, causing her breath to catch in her throat.

"Um, just wanted to?" Brooke said questioningly.

"Good answer." Lucas smirked before closing the distance between their mouths and taking her lips as his own. It was the kiss he'd wanted to give her all day, full of passion, lust and longing.

xxx

Brooke slowly opened the door to the house, cursing briefly when it made a loud creaking noise. She crept by the living room when a single light turned on.

Brooke gasped out loud when she saw her mom sitting on the couch with a very angry expression her face.

"Mom! You scared me!" Brooke exclaimed, placing her hand over her heart.

"Oh? Well guess what, you scared me as well! Do you know what time it is?", Audrey shouted.

"I know, mom its late, but Lucas and I just lost track of time." Brooke pleaded

Audrey was seething with anger, especially after she heard Lucas' name.

"I do not want to hear that boy's name! I cannot believe you stayed out with him! God, Brooke don't be stupid he can only be after one thing!" Audrey shouted

"Mom, for once in my life I feel pretty, I feel like I have friends, and there is a boy who cares about me! How can you say that he is only after one thing?" Brooke cried.

"Brooke you are not his type! I have seen the girls he hangs around with it, and they are nothing like you! He just wants add another notch on his bedpost!" Audrey hissed.

Brooke recoiled as though she had been slapped.

"So a guy like Lucas wouldn't want anything to do with a geeky plain girl like me? Is that what you want to say to me mom?" Brooke said quietly, "Because you are wrong, he cares about me, I know he does! I just can't believe my own mother can't see it."

Brooke took off running up the stairs to her room.

Audrey collapsed on the couch with her head in her hands crying openly. Mike Davis walked around the corner.

He sighed when he saw how broken his wife looked.

" Audrey, darling, I told you to let me handle it in the morning." He said putting his arm around her.

"I know! But I was just so worried she didn't call or leave a note, and then when I saw her, and she said she was with Lucas! I don't know I just snapped, and oh god, I can't believe I said all that to her!"

"Audrey, what's really bothering you, it can't be Lucas."

Audrey sighed and took a deep breath.

"She' growing up…and I feel like she's going to get her heart broken. And I can't do a damn thing about it!"

Mike kissed the crown of her head, and squeezed her close to him. He knew there was nothing he could say to make her feel better. He was just going to have to hope that Lucas Sawyer didn't break his little girl's heart.


End file.
